Comédie sérieuse ou tragédie marrante ?
by Andromede
Summary: Encore une réponse à un concours. Voldemort assiste à une remise de palmes d'or. Il est seul avec sa conscience, face à tous ces ennemis.


****

Réponse au concours n°2 lancé par

GabrielleTrompeLaMort sur le forum

La Carte Du Maraudeur

Sujet : Écrire la remise des palmes d'or.

****

Auteur : Andromède

****

Caractéristiques : C'est un One-Shot inter temporel ( bien obligé ) qui n'est ni sérieux ni comique, un peu des deux. Écrit en écoutant les donjons de Naheulbeuk et après avoir lu « La fée carabine » de Daniel Pennac. Il se peut que ça ai légèrement influencé l'écriture.

****

Titre : Comédie sérieuse ou tragédie marrante ?

****

Comédie sérieuse ou tragédie marrante ?

Je m'ennuie, mais je m'ennuie…… Vivement que ça finisse, que j'en finisse……

Planqué sur la mezzanine qui surplombe l'immense amphithéâtre de pierre, protégé par un charme d'invisibilité, je scrute la foule de crétins qui fixe la scène avec excitation. Bande de larves.……

Un ramassis de Sang-de-bourbe, de bâtards immondes et de traîtres à leurs sang. Mes quelques fidèles présents dans la salle ? Je n'en ai rien à foutre. Tous de gentils toutous plus ou moins bien léchés qui ne me suivent que parce que je leur fout les jetons.

Tous sauf Bella. Elle seule a de la substance. Elle seule m'aime pour ce que je suis et non pour ma puissance ou mes pouvoirs.

Elle est dans la salle a fixer le vieux fou avec mépris. Ce vieil imbécile au nez crochu, amoureux des moldus et des sang-de-bourbe…..

Et Potter. Il est là aussi, dans la salle avec ses misérables parents….…grrrrrrr.….Il est la seule raison pour laquelle je me suis bougé le cul jusqu'ici… Dès qu'il sort, je le coince et je le descends. Sans sommation et devant tout le monde.

Leur cher Survivant ne survivra pas à cette remise de palmes débile……

Mmmmmmmh….….le vieux fou se lève. Et merde, un discours. On se demande comment la foule peut encore rester là à l'écouter. Déjà que c'est pas franchement passionnant.…..alors le discours en plus…..

N'empêche……« remise des palmes d'or », quelle connerie.…..bien une idée de Dumbledore ça…..

Ah…..on appelle le premier nom……enfin, la première palme. « La palme de la beauté ». Ah ben ça, c'est clair et net que c'est Bella qui va gagner.…..

-Sirius Black !

Même pas. Black, son imbécile de cousin fait l'idiot sur scène en prenant son prix, sous les rires de ses non moins imbéciles d'amis. Potter Senior et Lupin, deux ennemis redoutables. Tout comme Black d'ailleurs.…

La deuxième palme…… « la laideur »……Mmmmmh, est ce qu'il est possible de s'attribuer une palme à soi même ? Si oui, Dumbledore va devoir se trouver quelqu'un pour lui tendre la palme à lui même…….Remarque, Queudver a ses chances aussi….…

-Pansy Parkinson !

Ah ? C'est qui ça, Parkinson ? Une fille avec une tronche de pékinois et un air con comme c'est pas permis s'avance sur l'estrade en minaudant. Eh ben pour une fois, je crois que je suis d'accord avec ces crétins, tiens. Y'a pas plus laid que cette fille dans la salle.

Troisième palme.... nom de nom, ça va se finir bientôt, cette pseudo cérémonie à la noix ? « Palme de l'intelligence ». Hum…..Moi ?

-Hermione Granger !

Raté. Je le crois pas, ils ont attribué ce prix à cette espèce de petite sang de bourbe ? Bande d'incultes !!

Furax, je me retourne vers Nagini. Le seul être que j'aime vraiment sur terre, avec Bella. Il est là, lové dans un coin, en train de fixer avec délectation Queudver. Il a faim. Mon pauvre Nagini…. Ça fait longtemps que je lui promet Queudver a dîner mais il n'a pas encore eu ce plaisir…..

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Nagini, bientôt, très bientôt, tu auras ce que tu veux…..

Je reporte mon attention sur l'amphithéâtre. Ils viennent d'attribuer la palme de la bêtise à….Ronald Weasley. Ah ! Ca ne m'étonnes pas ça….un Weasley, rouquin fils de rouquin, y'a pas plus bête qu'eux sur terre. A part Queudver peut être.….

Je me met à regarder Bella. Tellement belle. Avec ses grands yeux bleus glacials et ses longs cheveux noirs de jais. Un air froid et méprisant toujours accroché sur le visage. C'est ça que j'aime chez elle. Elle veut la suprématie, elle ne veut être dominé par personne. Le seul qui ai ce privilège, c'est moi. Dans la vie comme au pieu.

« Palme du charisme ».

-Remus Lupin !

Mmh…. Ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort.… ce loup garou a quelque chose de vraiment noble dans le regard. Une sorte d'aura bienveillante qui l'entoure en permanence. Non, il n'ont pas eu tort.

Tu vois, Dumbledore comme je suis beau joueur. Je sais reconnaître la valeur de l'ennemi. Même la tienne. Oui, la tienne. Car au fond je t'admire, Dumbledore. Tu es aimé, respecté de tous, reconnu à ta juste valeur. Ce que moi, je n'ai jamais eu et n'aurai jamais.

Palme suivante. L'antipathie. Hum, jugement expéditif, je sais, mais je la collerais bien sur la face de vieux crapaud de cette grosse à nœud pap' au premier rang là…. Après, tout, l'antipathie se mesure au feeling, non ?

Comment s'appelle t'elle, déjà ? Garage ? Ombrelle ? Oh, et puis zut, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à chercher le nom d'une de ces imbéciles de sorcier faiblards, qui n'ont toujours pas compris le sens du mot « pouvoir ». Mais je perds déjà mon temps à rester ici, n'est ce pas ?

-Severus Rogue !!

Ah, ben, oui, aussi.

Et encore une palme de plus…. Bordel de merde, c'est bientôt fini ?? Cette cérémonie commence à me les briser menu.

« Palme de la bonté »…….hé bé…..il s'est vraiment pas foulé le vieux fou pour les palmes…..Me demande a qui il va l'attribuer celle là…..parce que dans ce tas de crétins qui carburent aux bons sentiments, y'a des records……

-Lily Evans Potter !

Arg, je m'en doutais……ça ne faisais pas un pli que cette sang de bourbe, mère et épouse des deux hommes les plus étirant de l'univers allait être décorée.…Potter, Potter épouse et Potter Junior. La tribu Potter, Gryffondor jusqu'à la moelle des os, amour garanti et coiffure « pétard explosé » de père en fils.……..

Berk, berk et berk…

Et applause enthousiasme avec ça.….nom de Dieu, qu'est ce que je fous ici ??

« Palme de la méchanceté », annonce Dumbledore. Ben tiens.….. À chaque bon sentiment, son équivalent maléfique n'est ce pas ?? Tas de crétins…

-Bellatrix Black Lestrange !

Je sursaute. Bella, ma Bella qui s'avance avec un mépris pas possible vers le vieux fou. Elle a une lueur de fierté dans le regard, mais ça, je suis sûr que je suis le seul à le voir.

Bellatrix, le mal incarné dans toute sa splendeur. Une beauté froide farouche et rebelle. Démone insaisissable, évadée d'Azkaban et propriétaire officieuse mais incontesté du peu d'amour que je suis capable de ressentir ( et accessoirement de

Évadée d'Azkaban….quand j'y repense. Quelle connerie d'avoir enfermée ma Bella. La faire tenir en place est une utopie. Déjà que moi, je suis même pas foutu de la garder au plumard plus d'une nuit…..

…..

…..

……………… « Ey, réveille toi, t'es pas là pour bronzer ! »………

Grmmmbl……..même le plus puissant des mages noirs à sa petite voix…… Même si ça fait longtemps que mon petit diable à guillotiné mon petit ange…..

« Palme de la meilleure amie »…….mais ils le font exprès ?

-Hermione Granger !

Encore elle !! Décidément……. Et re-applaudissements, et re-poignées de mains, et re-sourires débiles……pff……..je m'ennuie, mais je m'ennuie.…..Si seulement il y avait des récompenses un peu plus intéressantes…. Comme la Palme du meilleur Avada Kadrava, ou celle du Doloris qui engendre le plus de décibels……..

Ou alors carrément, si seulement je pouvais tuer le temps en dégommant quelques unes de ces charmantes têtes blondes en uniformes noirs au premier rang, là……

« Palme du plus mauvais ami ». Ah ça !! Aucun doute là dessus, c'est Queudver qui va décrocher la palme, ça ne fait pas un pli, c'est couru d'avance.

-Peter Pettigrow !!

Gagné !! Et ce gros pleurnichard qui s'avance en tremblant vers la scène….. Combien vous pariez que cet imbécile va se viander dans l'escalier ?

-Tu paries, Nagini ?

Trop tard. Ce con s'est croûté. Le nez sur le tapis rouge. Et toute la foule qui explose de rire. Ben voyons, si je n'était pas d'un naturel froid, cynique et maléfique ( on est pas l'héritier de Serpentard pour rien !! J'ai une réputation a tenir moi !! ) je rirais avec eux.

Palme suivante ( c'est bientôt fini, cette mascarade, oui ? ). La fierté de la famille. Hum… ce jeune crétin de Regulus Black, peut être ? Ces parents sont en admiration béate devant lui parce que ce petit con s'est enrôlé chez moi. Faudra d'ailleurs que je pense à le descendre lui, il commence à devenir encombrant.…Un Avada entre les deux yeux et couic, Exit, HS, la fierté de la famille.

-Drago Malefoy !!

Si je ne connaissais pas ce vieux croûton de Dumbledore, je penserais qu'il fait exprès de me contredire !! Le rejeton de Lucius s'avance et prends le trophée avec un mépris évident.

Lucius, sans doute mon meilleur Mangemort après Bella. Mais beaucoup trop ambitieux et intelligent, oh oui, beaucoup trop. Tout ce qu'il cherche avec moi, c'est un peu plus de pouvoir pour lui même. Pathétique. Lucius, mon pote, va falloir qu'on ai une conversation entre quat'z'yeux un de ces jours….

« Palme de la honte de la famille ». Hum……le peu d'humanité et d'émotion qui reste en moi me hurle que je la mérite par dessus tout cette palme. Moi, l'orphelin, l'enfant abandonné par sa famille, le parricide même. Car oui, j'ai tué mon père. Un imbécile de moldu qui à quitté ma mère quand il a su ce qu'elle était : une sorcière.

Je serre les points. Pas le moment idéal pour une séance d'auto-introspection-psychanalytique.

-Sirius Black !

Black, l'Animagus, frangin de mon hors d'œuvre de ce soir et meilleur ami de James Potter. La honte de la famille Black. Mouais, pourquoi pas ?

Et c'est reparti pour un tour, applause et zygomatiques en action. Grrrrrr. Je vais pas tarder à leur gerber dessus je le sens………

« Palme du plus courageux ».

…….

« Potter ».

Quoi, répète ?

« J'ai dit Potter, banane !! Et comme je suis ta conscience, j'exprime tes pensées les plus secrètes ».

Faux. Tu n'es qu'un délire tout droit sorti de mon cerveau mégalomaniaque en manque d'affection.

« Ah !! Victoire, tu l'as enfin admis !! Tu as admis ta faiblesse !! J'ai gagnéééééééééé !! »

Et meeeeeeeeeerde………………C'était bien le moment de me faire avoir par cette fichue conscience, tiens !!

-Harry Potter !

« Nananananèreuh !! Non seulement je t'ai fait avouer, mais en plus je viens de t'humilier ! »

Ah, et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

« Parce qu'au fond de toi, tu savais très bien que c'était lui qui allait l'avoir celle là. Et même, tu es d'accord avec ce choix !! Parce qu'en fait, même si tu déteste ce môme, tu reconnais sa valeur et son courage !! »

…….

« I am the best ! »

…….

« Y'a quelqu'un ? »

…….

« Le numéro que vous avez composé n'est pas attribué »

……..

« Bip, bip, bip, bip……. »

-LA FERME, BON SANG !!!!!

J'ai hurlé cette dernière phrase. Heureusement que je me suis aussi appliqué un sortilège d'insonorisation aussi. Autrement, j'ose pas imaginer le désastre.…

N'empêche…… au fond…….vraiment tout au fond.……eh ben cette foutue voix, elle a raison..…….

« Palme du trouillard » !! Même pas d'hésitation, Queudver. Plus peureux, tu meurs.

-Peter Pettigrow !!

Hé hé !! Encore gagné ! Je deviens bon en statistiques, mine de rien…..

« Palme de la ruse ». Bella, Bella et encore Bella. Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce qu'elle a inventé pour m'enlever mes fringues……

-Drago Malefoy !

Encore ce petit blondinet ? Mmh, va falloir le surveiller celui là.… « Mangemort potentiel ? ». Pas forcément, conscience, pas forcément. Le fils ne suis pas toujours les traces du père. Regarde moi.

« Ton père était un trou du cul, et t'en es un aussi. Où est la différence ? »

Je soupire et ferme mon esprit. Cette conscience commence sérieusement à me faire chier.

« Palme de la naïveté ». Ah ah !! Dumbledore, sans conteste ! Ce vieux gâteux qui ne pense qu'a une chose : son petit protégé Potter et qui en occulte tout le reste, jusqu'à en oublier qu'il n'y a pas que Potter sur terre. Il n'est pas le centre du monde, merde ! Des gamins innocents à protéger des forces du mal, il y en a des centaines !!

Moi, si on m'avait protégé comme Potter est protégé, je n'en serait certainement pas là, aujourd'hui.

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ?? Oh là là, ça ne vas vraiment pas moi aujourd'hui. D'abord la conscience qui reprends du service, ensuite les séances d'introspection….. Remets toi mon vieux !

-Cornélius Fudge !

Il a du bon sens, finalement, Dumbledore. Fudge, ce gros naïf qui n'a même pas été fichu de voir mon retour, Fudge, ce gros imbécile qui ne voit que son petit confort à lui et qui en veut chaque jour un peu plus.….

« Hum, j'en connais un autre comme ça.… »

Toi, ta gueule.

« Palme du plus loyal ».

-Cédric Diggory !

Diggory….hum.…..ça me dit quelque chose.….une vague histoire de cimetière et de marmite remplie d'eau..……

Un grand type brun au physique d'athlète s'avance sur l'estrade.

« Mmmh…… Poufsouffle, ça . »

Comment elle sais ça, cette voix ?

« Il a un écusson sur sa robe, eh, mongol ! »

Ah, ouais..…… Pousouffle. Pff, une sous-maison remplie à ras bord de gosses naïfs qui pensent que c'est en restant tous beaux tous gentils qu'ils arriveront à quelque chose dans la vie. Encore un beau tas de cons, tiens.…..

« Palme du plus déloyal ».

Lucius Malefoy !! Tricheur, menteur, escroqueur….

« Hum, tu dirais pas plutôt ça parce qu'il t'as renié pendant treize ans, le petit Lulu ? »

Mais que quelqu'un fasse taire ce truc, bordel !!

« Nananèreuh !! »

M'en fout, t'es qu'une voix, t'as aucun pouvoir !

« Si j'en ai un ! Et un fameux même ! »

Ah oui, et lequel ?

« On peut le voir de deux manières. Soit celui de te rendre dingue ( de toutes manières tu l'es déjà ) ou bien celui de t'amener à te remettre en question de temps en temps ( faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ). C'est toi qui voit, mon chou. »

Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, mon chou ?

-Drago Malefoy !!

Purée, lui et Queudver battent des records aujourd'hui !! Ce sont eux qui ont ramassé le plus de palmes !!

« Palme du meilleur joueur de Quidditch ».

-Harry Potter !

Fallait s'en douter de celle là.….Tel père tel fils.

« Hum…… »

Quoi, hum ?

« Rien, rien.… »

Passons…….Le soulagement est de mise en tout cas ! Cette pseudo cérémonie à la noix de coco est bientôt terminée !! Enfin !! Pour un peu, je me mettrais à danser de soulagement..…….

« Palme du manche à balai en Quidditch ».

Ils ont pas bientôt fini avec leur Quidditch ? C'est lassant à la fin.

-Ronald Weasley !!

Euh….. Faudra qu'on m'explique comment ce rouquin a eu ce prix, parce que là, je suis paumé.….. Ce n'est qu'un Weasley après tout ! Une famille de ratés, tout juste si ils ne sont obligés de pratiquer la mendicité et d'envoyer leur fille au tapin pour subsister !

Bon d'accord j'exagère, mais à peine.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous remercie d'être venus si nombreux pour assister à cette cérémonie. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'après midi.

Rah ! La libération ! Enfin !!

D'un coup de baguette, je lève les sorts d'invisibilité et d'insonorisation que je m'était jetés.

-Viens, Nagini. L'heure du combat final à sonné.

Et je me dirige vers l'escalier. Ah nous deux, Potter. Dans quelques instants, l'un de nous deux mourra.

Adieu Potter.

Adieu cérémonie débile.

Adieu mezzanine puante.

Adieu conscience.

Adieu Bella, j'espère que tu me pardonneras. Sache que je t'aimée, toi et personne d'autre.

Adieu vie d'avant.

Bonjour ténèbres et apocalypse !

__

Andromède.


End file.
